<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jamie vs. Tampax by LallybrochLoser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529346">Jamie vs. Tampax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LallybrochLoser/pseuds/LallybrochLoser'>LallybrochLoser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamie Fraser vs. The Modern World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny, cracklander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LallybrochLoser/pseuds/LallybrochLoser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask from sofflysteel on tumblr: Ok, why is this what came to my mind (?) but I couldn’t help but giggle to myself thinking of him discovering the feminine hygiene products aisle 🤯 #what is this doodad for #why so many different products</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamie Fraser vs. The Modern World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jamie vs. Tampax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“There’s an entire aisle fer them, Sassenach.” Jamie was slowly getting used to the idea of going to a shop to acquire everything a person needs to live and survive, rather than making them yourself at home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For what?” Claire asked, coming up behind him with a shopping buggy and Brianna sitting upright in the little space meant for young children.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fer yer wee courses products,” even as he said it, his ears went pink. He never shied away from talking openly about his wife and her courses, but apparently in her world, speaking openly about it was considered taboo. He couldn’t for the life of him understand why. All women of childbearing age did it, right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, it had come time for Claire’s courses to start again after birthing Brianna, and she was in need of things to maintain hygiene.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, yes, of course there is. With so many options to choose from, they very well couldn’t have it next to the oatmeal, could they?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aye, well...” Jamie was about to take a step towards the aisle, but Claire stopped him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not letting you traverse these dangerous waters alone, Soldier,” she said with a sly smile. She wrapped her arm around his and pushed the buggy into the aisle. “Come on. I think since my courses are starting off lighter than I’m used to, a variety pack of-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What in the name of Holy God’s blood are these?!” Jamie exclaimed, catching Claire off guard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He apparently had opened a box of tampons, removed one from its individual packaging, and was now examining it with the utmost contempt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Claire couldn’t help it; she laughed with her whole body. Which, to Jamie’s horror, caused Brianna to giggle. Jamie stood mortified, the blasted contraption dangling from the tips of his thumb and forefinger by its string.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s a tampon, Jamie. Put it down, it’s not that big of a deal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ye mean...” Claire could practically see Jamie’s brain calculating and formulating the exact function of the cotton wad in his grasps. Then, he blanched, turning almost the same color of the off-white tile beneath their feet. “No.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ye canna!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I most certain can, and I do. Now that I’m back <em>here.</em>” Anytime Claire and Jamie discussed time traveling in public, they tended to use certain nondescript terms so as not to draw attention to themselves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But...Sassenach...doesn’t it...ah, well...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does it hurt?” Claire asked in a slight mocking tone, taking much pleasure at his demeanor towards the idea of utilizing such a thing. “No. Not really. I mean, it takes some getting used to, but that just comes with practice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Claire walked towards Jamie and pulled the tampon from his fingers, snickering the whole time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then, she placed her lips close to his ear and whispered, “it’s no different than us...in bed...making love...” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nipped at his earlobe before grabbing a package of tampons and a small box of liners before moving on as if nothing had happened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jamie’s went from white to red, the imagine of his wife, beneath him and ravenous with lust and desire, sating in the pleasure she took from him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He suddenly could not wait until she was done with her courses so he could get her in that position again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>